Chikara Saionji
also known as the in early episodes of the show, summons and controls the Ganma to do his bidding. He too seeks Eyecons, but for an unknown evil purpose. Character History Pre-series events In 2005, Chikara was a ghost hunter and Ryu Tenkuji's partner, studying the paranormal in the hopes of understanding it and researching the monolith in their lab. During an experiment, the Monolith activated a Ganma Hole which sucked in Kanon and Makoto Fukami. After some disagreements, Chikara left Ryu and went on his dark path of using the Ganma for his experiments. Kamen Rider Ghost Chikara Saionji appears as he performs a ritual at night to summon a pair of Eyecons which proceed to take form as Ganma, granting their primal bodies evolution to Empowered Ganma by providing a Yari and a Katana. Ultimately, both Ganma are destroyed by Kamen Rider Ghost, reincarnated from a youth who they themselves had slain in their search for the Eyecons. While Aran witnesses the destruction of the Katana Ganma at the hands of Ghost as he acquired the Musashi Eyecon, Chikara merely smiles and walks off as Aran notes to him that an obstacle to their agenda has emerged. Following this, Chikara creates the Denki Ganma as he manipulates the dreams of Yoshinori Sonoda, a scientist who idolizes Thomas Edison, into creating a transporter that summons a Ganma Hole which would allow more Ganma to enter the world. This plot is foiled by Ghost, who closes the Hole before destroying the Denki Ganma having reclaimed the Edison soul that the Ganma had briefly acquired. As Aran observes that his efforts were for naught, Chikara assures him that his endeavor was in fact quite productive and that it would prove useful in the long run. Chikara next appears to a musician named Kosuke Kimijima in an effort to bring out the Beethoven Eyecon, offering him a collection of music sheets created by Beethoven and some of his equipment so Kousuke could create the Onpu Ganma. Chikara arrives at Ryu Tenkuji's grave to spite the late ghost hunter. saying that he will achieve his goals while Ryu rots in his grave. Upon leaving, he crosses paths with Makoto Fukami. He is then spotted at a Wild West-themed shop by a anonymous tipster to the Mysterious Phenomenon Institute. He approaches Makoto, trying to put doubt in his mind by lying about Ryu's experiment 10 years ago that caused Kanon Fukami to become a Ganma Eyecon not being an accident. All so that Specter could be manipulated into getting rid of Ghost for him. Later, he is making a deal with the Wild West shop owner who is a collector of Wild West memorabilia and antiques in order to get his passion to unseal Billy the Kid from the outlaw's original hat. He then captures it and converts the Parka Ghost into a Ghost Eyecon. What he does not realize is he is followed by Akari and Onari to the abandoned office building where he was hiding. Onari manages to catch Chikara off guard by accidentally knocking him over and the swiping the Billy the Kid Eyecon from him. Despite Chikara's efforts to get it back by summoning several Ganma Commandos, the pair escape using the Bat Clock in Animal Mode to release a sonic blast to disorient him. Powers and Abilities Arsenal *Ghost Driver- Chikara carries an unfinished Ghost Driver connected to electronics inside his briefcase to create Ghost Eyecons. It presumably is incapable of being used for transformation due to its incomplete state, as it lacks a trigger mechanism. ;Ganma invocation equipment :Lacking Aran's power to create the Ganma Holes himself, Chikara Saionji carries a set of equipment which allows him to create miniature Ganma Holes and bring forth Ganma Eyecons, consisting of a white sheet bearing a Ganma eye symbol and a vial of a mysterious blue liquid which he drops onto the eye in a similar fashion to eye drops. ;Ghost Parka Unsealing and Ghost Eyecon creation :Much like the Kamen Riders, Chikara can unseal Parka Ghosts and then capture them by sucking up and imprisoning them in his briefcase. He then converts them into Ghost Eyecons using an unfinished prototype Ghost Driver inside the bag. ;Ganma Commandos summoning :Chikara can use Ganma Eyecons to create Ganma Commandos to protect himself or prevent any interference by the Kamen Riders or their allies. Behind the Scenes Portrayal Chikara Saionji is portrayed by . Notes to be added Category:Villains Category:Ghost Characters Category:Ganma